The Many Tweets of Fiyero Tiggular
by Merina Thropp
Summary: Fiyero Tiggular records his first year at Shiz University via his very own twitter account, tweeting about life, love...and a certain green girl. Oneshot, Flinda/Gliyero, Fiyeraba.


**Author's note: Sooo, I guess needed a break from serious, full-on, sensible, mature writing - and this is the result. Originally, this was going to be posted tweet-by-tweet actually on a twitter acount itself, but I thought I'd post it here instead first. And yes, this is a oneshot - just follows Act 1, and some intermission stuff.**

**Every 140 characters (usually one line) is a seperate tweet. Enjoy!**

* * *

_Twitter account name: Prince Fiyero Tiggular_

_Location: Shiz University, Land of Oz_

__

_

* * *

_

Here marketh my twenty-seventh expulsion from yet another educational institution. May they long continue.

Ok, waiting for Father to announce which educational institution I'm to grace with my presence next. Haha.

Sure didn't see that one coming. Have just learned I'll officially be leaving at crack of dawn tomorrow for Shiz University, of all places!

How Father managed to scrounge a place for me there is a mystery…without even the entrance exam! Thank Oz XP

Got my new uniform. Blue and white's the only code required, apparently. Look rather dashing in it, if I do say so myself ;D

Vinkus River up to village of Dixxi, catch the 14:43 from the station there. Take carriage from there, reach Shiz around 16:30.

Or I could tragically and most regrettably just miss the train. And maybe buy myself another few glorious days at home doing nothing.

K, so I didn't miss the train. Guess Father would have wrung my neck if I had anyway.

And if I'm perfectly honest, I really can't take any more of his yelling…

So long, Kiamo Ko. Nice view out of my – private ;D – compartment. Gonna have a quick doze, I think…soo tired from last night.

Well, wadaya know? Shiz may yet impress me. Certainly a very grand, old-looking place, all ivy-draped walls and giant oak wood doors.

And they most definitely have a wide ray of 'colourful' students, but more on that later...

Cute blond looking my way. Hm…think she needs my attention more than my new history class does.

Cute Blond turns out to be that girl from the Ozmo magazine cover last month – Galinda something of the something something-lands.

Made a couple of people, got a fanclub of female-gigglies already following me around. Miss Upland's cute, though. And alarmingly pretty.

So Miss Upland talks weird, too – keeps throwing out these random weird words. Maybe it's some upper-class Gilikin custom, or something?

Hideoteous, thrillifying, contagable…weird, but kinda cute at the same time XD scandalacious, definish, discoverate, discusticified…

Braverism, confusifying, gratitution, outuendo, horrendible…

THE SPELL CHECKER IS NOT IMPRESSED.

Ok, so, yeah, I know that Lynette girl was only last week, but…

Come on, I need something to DO tonight. And little Miss Upland here seems all too willing…gonna ask if she knows any good places in town.

Bored, bored, bored. Place called the Ozdust tonight, though, with Miss Upland. I should be looking forward to it.

Lil' munchkin called Buq or something seems a bit stricken with our lovely Miss Upland. Think he's asking her about a dance or something.

So Miss Upland is devious as well as pretty. Aw, poor old Buq…Biq…whatever. At least I've still got Galinda for the night ;D

Got my room assignment from the headmistress – I'm with the munchkin, Buq. Which he's obviously not very happy about. Haha, poor lil' guy.

Oz, this place is posh. And talk about HUGE. Can't find the toilets.

Rather tragically beautiful girl in a wheelchair helped me find the loos XD thank Oz.

Supposed to be meeting the headmistress in her office. Like, a meet/greet to the school, or something. Whatever.

Tried to skip the meet/greet thing with Madam Morrible (current headmistress in this place). Big mistake.

So Madam Morrible hunted me down and gave me a talking to about school rules. Creepy old bat. Scared the heck out of me, to be frank.

I'm almost considering not risking even TRYING to break the boys-in-girls'-dorms rule with Miss Upland tonight…

So, the 'colourful' event of earlier today. Basically, my carriage sort of crashed into a female student, who, wait for it…has GREEN skin.

Yup, green. Emerald green. Never seen anything like it, and I've seen an awful lot of weird and wonderful things over the years.

So this green girl didn't take very kindly to being almost squashed flat by my carriage, of course – but come on, wasn't like it was my fault!

So she yelled at me for a bit, with all the other students laughing themselves silly at us both, till I made some pun about her 'interesting' complexion, and she stomped off.

I've gotta admit it, I thought she was gonna slap me, her face was so livid. Haha. So there we have the drama of the day.

Off to pick up Miss Upland – whole school seems to know about us already XP wish me luck. Or don't. Not sure I really care.

Oh. My. Oz. Miss Upland is sharing a room with, wait for it…the girl I ran over with the GREEN skin!

This is just…priceless.

And apparently Tragic Wheelchair Beauty who helped me find the loos is green-girl's sister. Wow.

Governor's daughters! Yup, green girl is lined up to be the next Governor of Munchkinland! Oz, one has to wonder what's coming next.

Met a couple of lovely ladies, Pfanee & Milla, who know Miss Upland – apparently the artichoke, as they called her, isn't too popular round here.

The artichoke, seaweed, the string bean, toadie, the grass-snake…ouch. She must have it rough living with these names day after day…

All these new Animal Bans are stuck up on practically every poster on every shop window. Town's just overflowing with them!

Ozdust is pretty great, actually, brill music. Miss Upland looks like a little whip candyfloss in pink ruffles XD

Mentioned green girl to Miss Upland. Bad idea. She just about exploded XD never seen anyone so het up.

So, just got to sit through a tirade from Miss Upland on how torturous it was sharing a room with the string bean. Lasted an hour at least XP

Sigh. Girls take sooo long in the bathroom.

Looks like Buq's not enjoying himself all that much, stuck with Tragic Wheelchair Beauty.

Her name's Nessa-something, I think. Had a flower in there somewhere, I'm sure. Nessa…daisy? Nessa-dandelion? Geraniumnessa?

Miss Upland here wears a lot of strawberry flavoured lipstick. Tastes a bit like candyfloss. That's all I'm gonna say ;D

Shallow, granted, and not the brightest, but…Galinda's really got her cute moments. Kinda adorable, once you get over all the pink and ruffles XD

And hey, at least her occasional moments of brainlessness are something we have in common XD

Oh Oz, you will never guess who just walked into the Ozdust wearing boots and the oddest hat I've ever seen in my life…the green girl I ran over!

Wait, Galinda's not…going over to her? Thought she loathed greenie…then what's she up to…?

Looks like she's saying something to her…wait….what…what in Oz's name…?

So, Galinda just broke out dancing with the green girl, then led her over and…introduced her to me. Well, wouldn't you know.

Guess Miss Galinda Upland had yet to surprise me. Hm. Maybe there's more depth to her than meets the eye after all.

Thank Oz, green girl – Elf-something's her name – hasn't said anything about the incident this morning. Yet. I'd like to avoid another shouting match.

That hat is just priceless. Like a tent – all pointy on top! Haha. Hey, but I gotta admit,

it does kinda suit her.

She's got brown eyes, I just noticed, chocolate coloured, sharp as needles. Like her voice; snappy, cutting edge of a knife. Super-prickly XD

Her face is all sharp too; angular, pointed chin, high cheekbones. Unusual doesn't even cover it.

Elphaba. Her name's Elphaba.

Had a good evening. Galinda's fun. Disappointed we didn't get much beyond a few kisses, but hey. She's got a reputation to keep up, I guess.

Buq – Biq – Boq, is well and truly depressed over this evening for some reason. Ah well. Night, Oz.

Morning, all.

Yes, those of you waiting for signed photos and whatnot will receive them, just as soon as I've got a moment to spare, don't you worry ;D

Boy called Avaric dared me to…ah…well, let's just say I'm not accepting dares from HIM again.

Oh shiz, Morrible wasn't joking when she drummed all those rules into me yesterday…now I'm for it…!

Got detention on account of that stupid dare & missing classes. Least I've got that Avaric guy to keep me company – better than no one.

Can't believe Galinda's being so nice to Miss Elphaba. After all I heard about their famous loathing for one another…

Nice view of our Wonderful Wizard's statue out of the detention room:

Avaric's a pretty fun guy, actually. Granted, a bit sick at times…but fun once you get to know him a bit.

So Nessa-Rose (tragic wheelchair beauty, and yes, I remembered the right flower!) seems to be a bit hit on Boq. Haha. Poor lil' guy XD

My third day at Shiz University; here's to skipping each and every lesson, another do down at the Ozdust, and to top it all off…

…three detentions for missed-classes with Morrible. Groan.

Miss Elphaba and Galinda seem to really be becoming…yes, I'm going to say it…friends. Sitting together, chatting, walking to class…

The green and the pink, black and blond, short and tall…what an odd couple those two are XD

I don't think Miss Elphaba Thropp likes me very much.

No, I don't THINK Miss Elphaba doesn't like me, I KNOW she doesn't like me, despite my attempts to make up for The Carriage Incident.

Mm. I seem to be going by my surname of 'Tiggular' or 'prince boy' when she's around. Oh dear.

Had a nice time with Miss Upland in an empty classroom whilst everyone was at dinner :D she really is sweet, for all her shallowness.

Am I ever going to see Miss Elphaba Thropp wearing anything other than blue-black outfit after blue-black outfit?

Looks like she's permanently going to a funeral. Well, I guess she did lose her mother, according to Galinda…guess that must be hard for her.

So Oz-damned freezing outside, won't stop raining. Want to explore the town properly, haven't had the chance yet.

Hear Miss Elphaba laugh for the first time – never heard anything like it. Weird, freaky, nails-against-a-blackboard kinda sound.

Oz, she sure can be something. Downright frightening. That laugh is just…something else. Shivers down the spine XP

Guess I should endure some classes today, or detention's going to become what's left of my sorry young life : (

Ran into Galinda holding Elphaba's HAND today! Those two have seriously bonded…strange, but sweet, I guess.

Tried sitting next to Elphaba at lunch in Galinda's usual place, but she glowered so terrifyingly at me I knocked the chair flying in my hurry to vacate the place.

Met the goat teacher Doctor Dillamond today. One of Elphaba's favourite professors, apparently.

Kinda depressing that she's more friendly towards a goat than me…ME…

The scandalacious prince, the face that's graced the cover of no less than seven covers of the Ozmo mag, the most-wanted guy in the school…

Only girl I've ever met who seems utterly uninterested in me. Bothers me, to be frank. I mean, weird would be an understatement.

Off to the Ozdust again with whom I guess most of Shiz refers to already as my girlfriend. Fun, I guess.

Got caught by Prof. Nikidick whilst leaving Galinda's room last night after some midnight fun. Bother.

Guess I did have maybe one too many and wasn't thinking clearly. Ugh. Detention, detention, detention.

Ok, note to self: never, NEVER cross Elphaba in opinions on Animal Bans during lunch break ever again. Your ears will live to regret it.

Tried to sell Elphaba my Dance Through Life motto. Just gaped at me for a second like I was insane, then collapsed in cackles. Huh.

I'm surprised at myself. Weeks into a relationship with a girl I'm actually getting kinda fond of, and still no scandalacious activities?

Thing is, it's not like I've even had to worry about pressuring or whatever before, ever. They've always been…just all too willing. Hm.

But I know Galinda's got a reputation to keep up, & you know, morals and stuff, & it's no big deal. Good things come to those who wait...

Found out Elphaba's got a knack for sorcery. Having private lessons from Morrible and everything. Suites her, I guess.

Apparently Elphaba & Morrible've been doing crystal ball work, summoning images up and stuff. Guess she could find it comes in useful someday.

Scared about how Father's going to react about all my recent detentions. If he finds out when I'm home this Lurinemas…oh shiz.

Saw Elphaba with her hair down today – she's got lovely hair, all midnight-black and long down her back. Smooth. Soft-looking. Shiny.

Just tried to tell her so – practically got my head bitten off. Guess all those mean remarks really get to her.

So, Nessa got this weird red-sand hourglass thing as a present from her Father. Elphaba didn't get anything. Poor green girl XP

Nessa's not very pleased at all, says it's ugly and definitely not fit for her apartments. Spoilt lil' thing. She should give it to Elphaba.

Did the essay, just so Avaric and I could have a laugh – got an F minus. Elphaba cackled so hard I wanted to tear the stupid paper into shreds.

'Animal Bans: Is the Capital Really Practical?' – the caption for the Ozmo's latest cover XD Glin loves that magazine.

Elphaba saw the Ozmo cover. Chucked the mag into the fire before Glin could even squeal, much to my amusement XD

Oh Buq, Biq, Boq, you hopeless munchkin, can't you see she's not interested? For now, at least, Galinda's taken. Come back in a month or so.

Tree climbing :D good place to hide from my fanclub, at least. Army of gigglies won't find me here…

That git, Avaric. He may be a fun friend to have, but Oz he can be cruel to Elphaba. And Oz, she can be fiery back.

Caught Galinda calling Elphaba 'Elphie'! Blushed red as roses when I laughed at the name. Haha!

Bored, bored, bored. Biq-Boq's studying and the two girls are in class. Biq-Boq…haha, I'm gonna see what happens if I call him that…

Note to self: munchkins may be small, but they can be surprisingly strong when angry. As in, insanely angry. Over nicknames.

Just love it when Elphaba gets mad, voice loud enough to deafen us all, ice-splitting tones and hisses right in Avaric's arrogant face!

In detention. Watching Elphaba and Galinda chase each other round the grounds out of window…giggles and cackles mingled together :D

Elphaba's caught Glin – of course she has, she's fast as a bullet, that girl. That green girl…

For Oz's sake, you make me SICK sometimes, Avaric! Leave off her for two seconds! Come on, I mean, it's just green.

Tree climbing in the light of sunset, Elphaba's studying underneath me, Galinda's asleep against her shoulder. Aw.

Almost two months since I came to Shiz! Time flies like nothing on earth here. Lurinemas, soon.

Guess Shiz has been ok so far. One of the less excruciatingly boring institutions I've been through. I just dunno what to do with myself most days.

Weird, not having an endless supply of girls to distract me anymore – just one. Not that I'm trying distract from anything. But it is weird.

Worried about Father. Worried about what he'll say when news gets through that I'm still slacking off and stuck in detentions left right and centre.

But I don't want to work. I don't want to try hard. Guess I don't know what I want. Elphaba's not impressed by these statements.

Caught Biq up a tree peeping through a girl's dorm window – three guesses who's. Tut, tut, munchkin!

Shiz. Elphaba can be fierce protective of Galinda. Serves Avaric right, he knew I was already dating her. Git.

Suggested to Nessarose that she give the weird hourglass thing she got from her Father to Elphaba for Lurinemas. Hopefully something will come of it :D

Animal Bans are getting rather out of hand, kinda alarming, I must say. Elphaba's livid over the latest one, ranting none-stop to us all…

But us, I mean me, Glin, Boq, Nessa, and sometimes Avaric. Cruel git. Hope Elphaba just cracks one day and slaps him…bet she can throw some wicked slaps…

Wonder whether Elphaba's skin feels the same as anyone else's? I mean, does the layer of colour make it rougher, or smoother?

Lurinemas Day :D guess I should be enjoying it. Got a load of crisp fresh notes from Mother for my own spending.

Bottle of my favourite hair gel from Galinda. I gave her a couple of Ozmo-recommended perfumes. Smells horrible to me, but she loves the stuff XP

So, Nessa took my advice and gave the hourglass to Elphaba :D good thing to, it's one of the only presents she got.

Aw. Elphaba's ecstatic over the hourglass, tipping the thing from side to side like she's fascinated by it, to make all the weird red sand swirl XD

Trying to enjoy a date with my girlfriend. Somehow, it's not working today…I dunno…

Don't wanna work, but don't wanna party either. Bored out of my mind. Detention in a few hours.

I should be on a date with Glinda.

Ugh, my life is so stupid. Dance through life…what does that even mean? I gotta agree with Elphaba now, what a dumb motto.

Really don't feel like going out with Glin. Sigh…will she mind if I'm more than fashionably late?

Got Doctor Dillamond's class today, and Galinda's apparently still fast asleep, exhausted from last night. Ok, I guess it was kinda late.

Elphaba's wearing, wait for it…a WHITE blouse. Shock horror. And…wait…is she trying to toss her hair…?

This needs investigating…

Hope the new teacher doesn't notice, I'm doing this under the desk, but he's busy with something called a…k-ay-j…kaige…kage…cage…?

Elphaba's plaiting her hair absentmindedly with two long green fingers XD guess she's not all too comfortable having it down.

Yeesh! There's a lion cub – no, a Lion Cub, in that kayj – cayj – cage! A real live one!

Shiz, I can see Elphaba's getting mad just looking at the little cub…I know that look…

Uh oh…

* * *

Sweet Oz. What just happened. Seriously…what in Oz's name just happened.

Ok, so I've released the lion cub that, through some unforeseen circumstances, Elphaba and I ended up rescuing together, and…

Nothing. Forget it. At least the cub's safe now, poor cowardly little thing.

Elphaba wasn't in afternoon classes. Shiz. Was it something I did? I didn't mean to run off like that, like the idiot I am, honest I didn't…

I've never been so…never felt so…shiz, dunno what I'm talking about. Forget it. Seriously this time, forget it.

Galinda's not happy. Saying Elphaba's acting strange, wouldn't tell her what the matter was or come down to dinner.

Oh shiz, shiz, shiz, Elphaba. I didn't mean it, I'm sorry, didn't mean to offend you or anything. I shouldn't have bolted, I know, I'm sorry.

Please Oz, let Elphie be back in class today.

Can't stop thinking about that lion cub. And everything.

She's avoiding me. Won't catch my eye, won't answer my questions, refusing to have anything to do with me. Why?

It's like she's already made a decision. Some decision…that she's not going to let us…I mean, talk. Chat. Even be friendly.

Ugh, wish Galinda would stop moaning. The rain'll stop eventually, her curls will survive.

I can't stop thinking about her. About it. About the lioncub. About that day.

Oz, Elphaba looks so ethereal in white. She'll make a bride like none there's ever been, one day. One day.

But…she's to be Governor of Munchkinland – surely marriage and stuff has already been thought of for her? Hasn't it?

I should be on a date with Galinda.

I knew Elphaba's got some family problems, but it turns out she's not to rule Munchkinland at all. Nessa is.

Oh Elphaba, Elphaba, Elphaba, why won't you let me talk to you?

I've gotta do something about this. Need to stop just…THINKING so much. Getting Oz-damned headaches from it.

Detention. Punched Avaric after he made some perverted joke to Elphaba about her being green ALL over. Bastard.

Was worth it, though. The detention. Worth it just to see Elphie smile when Avaric crumpled.

Boq keeps asking me what the matter is. Nothing's the matter, I keep telling him. I'm just thinking.

Glin's annoyed with me. Apparently I'm not acting like a…boyfriend…should act. Whatever that means.

Boq's getting frantic about Nessa. Saying he can't last much longer with her clinginess, or he's gonna go crazy. Poor guy.

Guess I was right. Nessa really did get hit on him XP he should break it off, really. Soon.

Galinda's apparently bought Elphie a new dress from the Ozdust Boutique. Wouldn't shut up about it all through dinner.

Sweet Oz, Elphaba looks…just…wow. Guess that must be the dress Galinda was going on about.

Why in Oz's name doesn't she wear dresses more often?

All those Ozdust Boutique products Galinda has to get a perfect curvy, slim figure, and there goes Elphaba with one to die for.

Ok, sure, she's green, but those curves…shiz. Just look at her. Not that I'm looking. Not at all. Well…just a tiny bit, maybe.

So, Galinda's grumbling about Elphie and me being so distant nowadays, asking why we aren't friends anymore.

Were we friends in the first place, Elphie and me? Were we? Whatever we were, I want it back. Whatever it was.

Oz, what wouldn't I give to have Elphaba yell at me again.

That dress is doing dangerous things to my concentration. Shiz, Elphaba Thropp.

Got a C on my essay. Yes, I handed in an essay. The things this school's doing to me…

Off on a date with Glin…ugh, groan…

I've just heard the news. Elphaba received a letter from the Wizard – yes, the Wizard himself, personally – inviting her to visit him.

Apparently it's something to do with her sorcery lessons. She got talent. But then, I knew that already. Knew it very well.

She'll be gone a whole two days. Galinda's going with her, obviously. Those two are inseparable.

I want to get her something. Something as a going away present. Like, a good luck gift. But what?

Think, think, think…

Asked Boq if he's got any ideas. He's suggested flowers – but what kind of flowers do you give Elphaba?

Roses, maybe? Galinda loves roses. But Elphaba's not Galinda. Lilies then, maybe?

Poppies. I'll give her poppies, out from that field I can see from the detention room. A big velvety scarlet bunch.

* * *

Sigh. Ok, she's gone. Gone with Galinda, off to the Emerald City. They should be back by late tomorrow evening.

Oh, and Galinda…ah…changed her name. It's Glinda now. Don't ask, just don't ask!

Missing Elphaba already. But…not Glinda. No, not Glinda…Oz, this is so messed up.

I don't want to hurt Glin – yes, for the first time ever, I actually find myself caring about hurting my girl's feelings – but I can't keep this up.

But I can't pretend any longer. It's just plain cruel. When Glinda gets back, I'm…I'm breaking up with her.

I'll do it gently. I will. As gently as I can…oh Glin. I'll do it. I'll do it.

Told Boq about what I'm planning to do. Little guy was over the moon, bless him.

Boq's breaking up with Nessa. Properly. He's going to tell her the truth. Same day I end things with Glinda.

Avaric's been saying the stupidest stuff about Elphaba. Said she was in the newspaper, and Ozmo this morning. Ha.

That git Avaric's still trying to get me to look at the article in Ozmo. Can't be bothered to even listen to what he's saying, frankly.

Off to the station to pick up Elphaba and Glinda! Finally!

I picked her another bunch of poppies. They smell so wonderful, all soft and sweet and dreamy, like perfume.

I could quite honestly fall sound asleep to the scent of these gorgeous poppies. Can't wait to hand them to the rightful owner :D

Only four minutes before I'll see her again. Four minutes!

Here comes the train. Maybe, just maybe, I'll try and give her a hug when she gets off the train.

Oz, I'm so happy I don't even care if she slaps me. I'm gonna hug her. Here goes, wish me luck…

* * *

Elphaba wasn't on the train. She wasn't…on…the train. Just Glinda.

Glin just tumbled out of the carriage, straight into my arms and burst into sobs. Her tears made my shirt soaked through.

Ok. All right. Take a deep breath, Fiyero Tiggular. Deep breath.

Glinda's told me everything. Everything, start to finish. And I still…can't wrap my brainless head round it.

I can't believe it. I can't, but I've had a thought – all those articles Avaric was trying to show me, earlier on today…

I want to rip whoever wrote this article to shreds, limb from limb; 'THE GREEN STAIN OF REBELION'. What a pathetic headline, just pathetic!

It's not true. None of it's true, not these ridiculous newspapers, these articles, these lies, lies, LIES, all LIES!

They're exaggerating everything, making out that she's like an enemy. OUR enemy. Oz's dangerous, rebellious enemy, set to bring down the Wizard.

Glinda wants me to stay with her tonight. Oh Glin. I've got to do it, got to tell her the truth, have to break it off now, now, now, but…but…

I couldn't do it. I just couldn't do it. Irritating and shallow and blonde as she is…Oz, I've just got so darn fond of her.

I can't hurt her anymore. Not today, not now. I'll tell her next week, maybe, when she's calmed down a bit.

So, Glinda basically cried herself to sleep in my arms.

I'm…just starting to realize it. Just. Realize that…she's not coming back. That she's really…gone.

Oz, Elphaba.

Boq didn't break it off with Nessa. Apparently, she's in shock, not even crying like Glinda was. Avaric's delighted by it all, the git.

Ok, guys, ok, I'm sorry. I know I'm acting all weird, not explaining anything. Look, I'll try and explain.

So…the Wizard is truly no more Wonderful than any of us students here at Shiz. He's just a normal, middle-aged man.

And it's him behind the Animal discrimination. Him that ordered the articles, the propaganda still blasting the nation.

All those newspaper Animal headlines that made Elphaba so angry, so upset, so determined…oh Elphaba, Elphaba, Elphaba.

'Course, she wouldn't be able to bare it. Finding out the Wizard himself was the cause...she'd be beside herself.

I suppose, really…what would we have expected? This is Elphaba we're talking about. Strong, powerful, sharp, angry Elphaba…

What else could we have expected her to do, Glinda and I? Join who she must see now as her enemy?

She always said that if she ever found out who was behind all the Animal discrimination, she'd make them pay.

She said she'd fight them. Fight them to the death. Till the day she died.

And now she's gone. Gone. Gone to do exactly that. Without Galinda, who wouldn't go with her. And me.

Madam Morrible's gone too; been appointed press secretary to the Wizard, or something. New temporary headmaster is Prof Nikidick.

I feel like I've been on another planet this past week. A green planet. Emerald green, a shade unlike any other on earth; glinting, ethereal, otherworldly…

I'm starting to dream about her. About Elphaba.

Glinda's a wreck. Crying herself to sleep, hardly speaking, eating next to nothing…Oz, I'm worried about her.

I guess I underestimated those two. Her and Glinda, and how closely bonded they really were.

A week gone by, and still no more mentions of Elphaba in Ozmo or the newspapers. I'm so worried about her.

The Gale Force are out searching by day and night. Got some guarding the school, even, to 'protect' all the frightened students.

Most of the school's just confused; but a good half just believe every stupid scrap of newspaper thrown at them, lies and all.

These dreams just won't leave me alone. She's there every night, wrapped round my brain, talking, laughing, cackling, smiling at me…shiz, Elphaba.

Galinda's still a wreck. Looking to me for comfort, and I'm trying to help her, I'm trying, but like I said, I'm on another – green – planet.

I have to break this off. I have to, Boq's gotta do it too, but…I think both of us know it's not gonna happen. Not when both girls are so fragile.

In detention for punching Avaric's nose off. He said the news about Elphaba was slow cos Gale Force must have found her and already killed her.

I can't sleep. I'm so scared. Sick with worry.

I mean, come on, everyone knows what the Gale Force are like – some even believe the Wizard isn't fully in control of them.

So I voiced my worries to Galinda, and she insisted that the Wizard simply wants Elphaba's power, her magical talent. Getting rid of her would solve nothing.

Oh Oz, at last. A sighting, a green-skinned woman according to two Gilikins, up in Settica, plus some food gone missing, medical stuff too.

Rumour has it there's some kinda hide-out Animal base-camp up in Settica, part of the Resistance. Maybe, just maybe…

I've been thinking of that Lion cub, and all Doctor Dillamond's old work with her. Maybe she's hiding out and helping the Resistance in Settica, now?

After all, that's what she set off to do, wasn't it? Tell Oz the truth, help the animals, spread the word, fight to bring down the lying git who calls himself a Wizard…

These dreams are getting…worryingly pleasurable. I'm seeing and doing things in them no decent person with a girlfriend should be seeing and doing.

More sightings, plus some kinda Animal prison break thing in Red Sands. The Gale Force are swarming the place.

I honestly don't know whether I want them to find her or not.

Sweet Oz. The papers are all screaming the news – an Animal riot in Red Sands with four Gale Forcers injured, and a Munchkin teenager dead.

They're saying it's all down to Elphaba, that it was powerful magic that killed them. Of course, that's nonsense.

Ugh, the students here are such idiots! All of them, even Boq, being taken in by all these ridiculous lies and Ozmo articles already!

Stupid rumours are spreading like wildfire, all over the school; she was bewitching Glinda, she tried to kill the Wizard, and Morrible too…

Saying she's supporting the Animals because she's part-one herself; her apparently contagious skin caused by one of her parents being an Animal – UGH!

Glinda's clingy. And when I say clingy, I mean really, really clingy. I think she senses something's up with me.

Got a stupid birthday party of one of Glinda's old giggly friends tonight – Milla. Ugh, why do you have to drag me into these, Glinda, sweetheart…?

That was one horrible heck of a party. Thank Oz it's over, I can just collapse into bed at last. Night, Oz.

The Ozmo says the Gale Force chased a green woman all the way up to Wittica last night, before running into some nasty jinxes, and being forced to abandon the hunt.

That was her, I'll bet. Her and her wonderful, beautiful magic she loves so much…bet you anything she's behind those jinxes.

Oz, I miss her. So much.

So, I started to mark out Elphaba-sightings on a map I nicked from the library, plus Animal bases she could be working for/living at.

I never used to take notice in all the Resistance and Animal rebellion acts. Now I'm wondering how I missed them all!

Oz-damned careers discussion tomorrow. Don't know if I'll even bother going. I've already decided what I'm going to do, second I'm out of this place.

I'm going to find her. Find Elphaba, the green girl, even if I have to join the Resistance to do so.

I've got a plan, very simple: get expelled. A breeze for me XD then I'll stop by at home, gather myself together, and head for Wittica.

I'll find her. Even if I have to bribe a hundred men from Father's household to do it. Oz knows I've got the money for it.

A band of Animals attacked another Gale Force camp in Red Sands last night from the West. Rumour has it there was a green witch among them…

Witch…they're calling her a…witch? Elphaba's not a…a…for Oz's sake, she can't even control her magic most of the time!

Holidays soon – Boq's somehow been roped into spending them with Nessa at Colwen Grounds in Munchkinland, poor pathetic lil' guy.

Glinda got a letter from the Wizard, all honeyed words and praise about meeting her two months ago…offering her a job!

But she won't say yes, of course. She knows he's lying, knows he just needs her close so he can keep an eye on her, being Elphie's friend and everything.

Detention for missed classes, fighting, damage to school property, and curfew breaking. I'm on my way, Elphaba!

Can't believe Glin actually replied to the Wizard's letter.

Well…I guess she only did it after a very, very long evening of discussion with Madam Morrible. Hm.

I don't like this. I don't trust Morrible – Elphaba never did. And Glinda won't tell me what she put in the reply to the Wizard…

Got a livid letter from Father about my missing careers discussion. He's always wanted me to aim for some high-class position I can work up long term.

How the heck do I explain to him that I'm leaving school just as soon as Morrible will expel me to find the rebellious green girl of Oz?

I'm putting off replying. Ugh. What's he going to do to me when I tell him? Burn me alive, maybe, or perhaps lock me in Kiamo Ko well to drown?

Maybe I should just concentrate on getting expelled first. Deal with Mother & Father's reactions later, when it's too late, and they can't stop me.

I'm starting to dream about finding her. Like the hopeless idiot I am. Oz, the things you're doing to me, Elphaba.

* * *

I can't believe it. I CANNOT believe it – Glinda's accepted the Wizard's offer!

Well, ok, she says she hasn't; says she's just going for another visit, have a talk with him, a discussion…but I know the truth. UGH.

I can see in her face what she wants. How much she wants this; the position of press secretary assistant to Morrible, at the Wizard's own palace.

She's leaving tomorrow for the Emerald City – wants me to come with her. Guess I haven't really got a choice in the matter.

Stupid train porter thought Glin and I we were a married couple. Guess it's catching up with me. I need to end this relationship, and fast.

Oz, just look at this place! Posters screaming about Elphaba on every window, every lamppost, every door, the Wizard's palace included.

I've got to stop imagining poor Glin is someone else when we kiss. And cuddle. And…well, even when we hold hands. Argh.

So I get to wait outside and glower at all these ridiculously over-done, exaggerating posters whilst Glinda has her 'little chat' with the Wizard.

She's been in there an awfully long time.

A really, awfully long time.

* * *

Glinda. Glinda Upland. You hopeless, brainless, shallow, shallow, SHALLOW blonde idiot.

How can you be swayed so easily, hooked so completely by one stupid, syrupy sweet letter and one afternoon's persuasion?

And I truly thought Elphaba had changed you for the better. For Good, even…not quite yet, I suppose.

So Glinda's ending school early to work for the Wizard. Oz, he must want her by his side badly. And she's arranged for me to go and work with her…

In the Gale Force. The Wizard's personal and most powerful guards. Trained now for the single and exact purpose of…hunting the green witch.

Look, guys. This could be my chance. My path, laid out so Oz-damned easy now, for me, to finding her. Finding Elphaba.

And Mother and Father will be so pleased. Over the moon. Ecstatic. So proud. Something they haven't been in Oz-knows how many years.

I know it's wrong. I know what the Gale Force are capable of. I know the Wizard's a lying, scheming git. But what choice have I got, really?

So it's settled. Glinda and I are leaving school after the holidays begin, she for the position of press secretary's assistant, and I…a Gale Force trainee.

Merciful Oz, why didn't anyone tell me that Glinda had booked us a double-bed inhabited room at the hotel? How do I get out of this?

I've got five mins to come up with a solution to this before Glin comes up from sorting out payments at reception. Help!**  
**

Ok. So, I guess I know what Glin had in mind for us last night. Thank Oz she didn't…try anything when I insisted I sleep on the sofa. Arrrrggghhh…

Here we go, back to Dear Old Shiz at last. It feels like about a million years since we left.

Argh, why can't Biq-Boq ever remember to close the Oz-damned window? Room was freezing as ice when I woke up this morning!

Breaking news: someone burglarized Glin's dorm last night (three guesses who!) taking a gold mirror and her old, weird red hourglass!

Oh. My. Oz. You'll never guess what I found trapped in my window lock; a clump of long, black hair. Soft, smooth, shiny as silk...Elphaba-hair.

I'm finding it exceedingly difficult to breathe. Sweet Oz, she was in my room. MY room. Whilst I was sleeping. In my bed. Sweet…Oz…

Why, though? Why mine, not just Galinda's? Her window's just as easy to open as mine! Why stalk through my bedroom, too? Not that I'm complaining…

Another streams of sightings. Once just outside Shiz, then Red Sands, then Settica, then Red Sands again. I've marked them down on my map.

Carefully, Elphaba, carefully does it, your not treading as stealthily as you do usually.

So if she's helping the Animals in Settica, and they've been headed for taking over Red Sands…Dixxi Village must be their next target.

Two thoroughly destructive curses set lose in Dixxi (I was right, it was her next target!) both aimed for Gale Force camps.

My last day at Shiz. No more stupid lessons on Animal dangers and discrimination, not that I attended any that much, anyway.

I hate goodbyes. I'm going to miss Biq-Boq, and Nessa, and even maybe Avaric. I'll miss this ancient old place, too. Dear Old Shiz…

Train's just pulling away, Glinda's curled up on the seat beside me. Something tells me things are going to be very different from now on.

We're off to work for the Wizard, the Wonderful Wizard of Oz…


End file.
